


Make me come!

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Sammy is a whore, Who knew?!, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weecest/Wincest, Hair- pulling, Sam on all fours</p><p>Dean knows exactly what Sam wants, but he likes it when he asks for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me come!

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

Dean loves Sam like this, on all fours in front of him, begging with his whole body to be fucked. Loves when his little brother turns around, already panting because Dean took his time to finger him open thoroughly, and asks for him with this broken voice. 

“Come on, Dean! I’m not getting any younger here. Or hornier, for that matter. Just fuck me already, would you?”

Sam actually prefers seeing Dean during sex, but he has one weakness and Dean knows it damn well. Of course he uses it against Sam. Because as soon as he gets a hand into his brother’s hair, Sam turns into a whore and that isn’t even an exaggeration. He will moan and groan and whimper, pushing back onto Dean’s cock, begging him to go faster, harder, begging for more. 

Today’s no difference. 

Dean’s body is flush against Sam’s, one hand on his hip, gripping hard, the other hand stroking softly through the long hair. 

“What do you want, Sammy? Huh? Want me to push you down and fuck you? Just take you? Or more? Would you like more, little brother? Tell me!”

Sam groans deep in his throat. “All – all of it, please, Dean. Please!”

“Just what I said, Sammy? Or something else?” Dean smirks, knowing that Sam hates to ask for this certain thing. But he will. Because he loves it. Nothing gets him off faster than this.

Sam’s head rolls back on Dean’s shoulder, he closes his eyes and licks his lips. When he speaks again, it’s almost a whisper. 

“P-please. Please! Will you fuck me? Hard, how I like it? Please! And-and will you pull my hair? You don’t need to be gentle. Just hold me in place and take me. Wanna be your slut, Dean. Make me come on your thick cock only.”

Dean shudders and lets out a needy noise, almost a growl. Of course he’ll give Sammy what he wants. He always does.


End file.
